I. Field & Utility Summary
This invention relates to a new and distinct stevia plant designated as ‘12-05-149’ primarily adapted to produce sweetening agents. The new plant is characterized by a distinct steviol glycoside profile. Stevia variety ‘12-05-149’ is a green herbaceous perennial which grows best in high light conditions, in well-drained soil.
II. Cultivation Summary
The new and distinct stevia plant ‘12-05-149’ originated from bi-parental controlled cross of two selections from an open-pollinated population of stevia in East Lansing, Mich. Female parent ‘10-34’ (unpatented) was crossed with male parent ‘10-19’ (unpatented), in East Lansing, in 2012. Stevia ‘12-05-149’ was selected from the plants resulting from the controlled cross of ‘10-34’ and ‘10-19’.
III. Comparisons
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ Characteristics
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘12-05-149’, which in combination distinguish this stevia plant as a new and distinct plant:                1. low stevioside concentration        2. medium-low rebaudioside A concentration        3. medium rebaudioside C concentration        4. low rebaudioside D concentration        5. medium rebaudioside M concentration        6. medium-low total steviol glycosides concentration        7. high rebaudioside A percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides)        8. medium rebaudioside D percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides)        9. medium-high rebaudioside M percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides)        
Stevia ‘12-05-149’, parent ‘10-34’, parent ‘10-19’, comparator ‘12-05-005’, and comparator ‘12-05-144’ differ by the following combination of characteristics described in Table 1.
TABLE 1%%%Stevioside Reb AReb CReb DReb MTSGRebRebRebGenotype(mg/g)(mg/g)(mg/g)(mg/g)(mg/g)(mg/g)ADM12-05-1447.0757.095.075.165.3379.7271.66.476.6912-05-0057.2662.995.425.424.2585.3473.86.354.9812-05-1493.6647.084.115.473.8864.2073.38.526.0410-1913.4644.024.137.942.6772.2360.911.00 3.7010-3411.6735.954.146.341.9060.0159.910.56 3.17Concentrations are in mg of compound per gram of dry leaf tissue;TSG = total steviol glycosides
Comparator Female Parent ‘10-34’
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is distinct from female parent ‘10-34’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has lower stevioside concentration, higher rebaudioside A concentration, lower rebaudioside D concentration, higher rebaudioside M concentration, higher total steviol glycosides, higher rebaudioside A percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), lower rebaudioside D percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), and higher rebaudioside M percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides) than female parent ‘10-34’.
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is similar to female parent ‘10-34’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has similar rebaudioside C concentration to female parent ‘10-34’.
Comparator Male Parent ‘10-19’
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is distinct from male parent ‘10-19’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has lower stevioside concentration, higher rebaudioside A concentration, lower rebaudioside D concentration, higher rebaudioside M concentration, lower total steviol glycosides, higher rebaudioside A percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), lower rebaudioside D percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), and higher rebaudioside M percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides) than male parent ‘10-19’.
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is similar to male parent ‘10-19’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has similar rebaudioside C concentration to male parent ‘10-19’.
Comparator ‘12-05-005’
Stevia ‘12-05-005’ (co-pending application) is a selection from the same controlled cross of parent ‘10-34’ and parent ‘10-19’ from which ‘12-05-149’ was selected.
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is distinct from comparator ‘12-05-005’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has lower stevioside concentration, lower rebaudioside A concentration, lower rebaudioside C concentration, lower rebaudioside M concentration, lower total steviol glycoside concentration, higher rebaudioside D percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), and higher rebaudioside M percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides) than comparator ‘12-05-005’.
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is similar to comparator plant ‘12-05-005’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has similar rebaudioside D concentration and similar rebaudioside A percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides) to comparator plant ‘12-05-005’.
Comparator ‘12-05-144’
Stevia ‘12-05-144’ (co-pending application) is a selection from the same controlled cross of parent ‘10-34’ and parent ‘10-19’ from which ‘12-05-149’ was selected.
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is distinct from comparator ‘12-05-144’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has lower stevioside concentration, lower rebaudioside A concentration, lower rebaudioside C concentration, lower rebaudioside M concentration, lower total steviol glycosides concentration, higher rebaudioside A percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), higher rebaudioside D percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides), and lower rebaudioside M percentage (w/w of total steviol glycosides) than comparator ‘12-05-144’.
Stevia ‘12-05-149’ is similar to comparator ‘12-05-144’ in that ‘12-05-149’ has similar rebaudioside D concentration to comparator plant ‘12-05-144’.
IV. Breeding History
The new and distinct stevia originated from a controlled cross of the stevia selection ‘10-34’ (female parent; unpatented)×stevia selection ‘10-19’ (male parent; unpatented). This cross was made and the resulting seedlings grown in East Lansing, Mich. The present seedling was selected from the controlled breeding program in 2012 and was designated ‘12-05-149’.
V. Asexual Reproduction
Stevia plant ‘12-05-149’ has been asexually propagated by cuttings since 2012 and was established in tissue culture in 2013 in East Lansing, Mich.
VI. Stability
Asexual propagation as described has demonstrated that the combination of traits that characterize this plant are fixed and remain true to type through at least five successive generations.